Distant Memories
by HoboStoleMyPen
Summary: What comes after death? Life or nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"Mikasa leave him," Levi said in frustration, "He's already dead"

The scene of soldiers and Titans fighting was gruesome. There were many corpses with missing limbs. Titans keep grabbing soldiers on every chance they can get. Squads have been wiped out and many of them were running away. In the forest where many soldiers died, there was Mikasa and Levi standing next to someone. Mikasa was shocked with what she was seeing and Levi wasn't amused to what was going to happen.

She started trembling, tears running down her eyes, and she's alone again. She's gripping on to Eren, who is now declared dead. His body is covered in blood, his green eyes staring at the sky, empty. She placed her head in his chest. There's no sound at all, the sound of living is gone. She started crying and holding on to Eren tightly.

"Let's go before the last of the Titans get to us" he said angrily, but on his eyes there was a sign of sadness clouding him.

As she lets go of Eren, she starts to fell angry and empty. _This world is cruel, isn't it Eren._

As they start retreating, Mikasa looks back at the Titans getting close to Eren's body. She starts to turn but a hand grabs her and picks her up. She looks at Levi angrily and looks back. She looks in horror as the body is being devoured by a Titan.

_Eren, you saw this before and now I'm seeing this happening to you. _

She pushes Levi and grabs her two swords. She was angry at him and she wasn't going to let him live his life in peace.

"Why? Why did we leave him?" she said as tears started falling down her eyes on to the street. Her hands started to feel heavy, she was losing everything she has now.

He doesn't respond, he doesn't look at her, he no longer has any feelings. He takes off his gear and starts to toss it at the ground. He's done, there's no longer anything to fight or protect.

"Answer me Levi" she scream. She wanted an answer, at least a lie about Eren saving humanity.

"He would slow us down if we tried to escape with his body" he said. He felt something in his chest and for once it wasn't the pain of being hit. It was his own pain of losing someone again, the same as losing his original squad.

He left Mikasa and went next to the other survivors. _Was my decision worth it Eren?_

Everyone was leaving the Survey Corps since they were no longer needed. Mikasa was searching for Armin, at least he wasn't close to the action.

As she approached Armin she saw a smile forming on his face. She started to feel guilty for smiling back, but what was she supposed to do.

"Mikasa, Where's Eren?" he said confused for not seeing him. She hugged him tightly before she said anything.

"He's dead Armin" she said, "I couldn't protect him"

He didn't say anything, he wasn't sure whether he would admit the loss of his friend.

"Mikasa it's not your fault that Eren died" He said.

* * *

It's been 300 years since the fall of the Titans, the gates that closed humans from the Titans were now opened. There was no longer a Military for Titans, a corrupt kingdom, and the fear of being eaten by Titans.

Everything was really peaceful. There were smiles everywhere and there was happiness surrounding this once weak population.

A young girl started walking alone on the streets looking for her parents. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a boy her age. She fell on the ground and felt embarrassed.

"Are you okay" he said. He helped her get up from the dust.

She looked at his eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sun. His eyes were really captivating to her and she wanted to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm Eren" he said happily, "What's yours?"

"I'm Mikasa" she said about to cry. She started to get memories of Eren when he was in the Survey Corps. She started to remember how his eyes would shine in the morning sun

Eren was confused of how she was acting. He grabbed her hand and said to her "Let's be friends"

She started to smile and walked with him, forgetting that she was with her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Takes place after Eren's death. It'll end after Chapter 3 or 4.**

* * *

Mikasa was filled with resentment and wanted to leave everything behind. The light that shone upon her was now darkness. She looked at all of the soldiers that made it out alive, none of them were aware of Mikasa. She looked at her last remaining blade and decided to escape with her gear.

She looked back and saw the other soldiers looking at her. She knew she would be chased sooner or later, but she wanted to have the head start. She felt an emotion she had not felt in years. That feeling was stronger than anything she felt. She had the feeling to kill, but not how she did with the titans.

_If Eren was a monster, then I too will be one. _

She had a twisted smile on her face. She landed on the ground and she put on her hood. She looked around for any one from the Survey Corps. They were the enemy know, to Mikasa at least. She heard footsteps approaching from behind. She turned around and saw Armin.

"Mikasa you need to turn in your gear" Armin said.

"I'm not done with it yet" Mikasa replied.

Armin turned around and looked at sky. Before he could turn around again, he felt something going through his body. He looked at the blade that pierced his body. Armin was shaking and he knew he was going to die.

"Why?" Armin said as his was breaking.

"Because you're my enemy now" she said.

Mikasa pulled the blade out and pierced him one again; in the heart. Armin fell to the ground, lifeless. She took Armin's blades and gas tanks. If she wanted to escape she needed all the supplies she could carry.

"You, stop right there" a soldier shouted.

Before he could alert others, Mikasa decided to kill him in an instant. His head was detached from his body. Mikasa felt happy with herself. Nobody could stop her; at least for now.

When word got out that a rogue soldier was killing others, many of them followed that example. It was a rebellion. Those that were killed were Captains who decided to let others die. The King couldn't control the situation and left before he was found.

* * *

The death count rose up, yet there was no civilian casualties. Mikasa was the leader of this called rebellion. Mikasa's hair was getting longer as the years passed, there were still others to be killed. Mikasa wanted to kill him first. The last target for this was Levi.

Mikasa was walking outside, her red scarf filled with blood. Her eyes showed no emotion. She was no longer the happy girl she once was. She didn't regret killing most of her friends. To her they were a burden to her.

She knew someone was following her and watching her every movement. She took out her blade and looked at her surroundings. She knew it was Levi who was watching her.

Levi used his gear to get close to Mikasa, but that wasn't enough to even hit her. Mikasa didn't even flinch.

"Mikasa you traitor" Levi yelled.

"I'm not the traitor here" Mikasa replied.

They started fighting. Levi at first thought he had the upper hand. His blade indeed cut Mikasa's arms, but that wasn't enough to stop her. She got closer to Levi and pierced his chest. He dropped his blades and pushed Mikasa.

Levi didn't fell, not yet. He pulled the blade out, the pain was unbearable. He couldn't move his legs, the blade he had was heavy. He started laughing.

"You think killing me would do any good" he said as his voice was fading.

"No, but it gives me joy to see you suffer" Mikasa replied.

Levi still had some strength left, at least to stand up. He tossed the blade to Mikasa, he then grabbed his from the ground.

"Let's end it" Levi said.

"As you wish" Mikasa screamed.

Mikasa dodged Levi's blades and pierced him from behind. Levi coughed up blood as the blade reached in deeper. He then saw a vision of Eren. His eyes were opened wide.

"You lost" Mikasa said as she kicked Levi.

Levi fell to the ground, blood coming out more rapidly. He wasn't afraid, he hated himself. Eren was the chain that held Mikasa. Once the chain was removed, Mikasa was free.

Levi closed his eyes and knew he was going to die. Mikasa stabbed him in the heart and was laughing. She looked at the others who were watching. They left as they saw the last enemy die. They weren't needed once again.

_Eren, I'll see you soon. _


End file.
